American Pie (Sailor Moon version)
by edunk5
Summary: A remake of American Pie set within the Sailor Moon universe.
1. Beforehand

The following is an adaptation of American Pie using the characters and setting from Sailor Moon. It is basically a gender bent version. Since American Pie is set and produced in America (obviously), the fanfic will use the names from the original English dub. I do not own both American Pie and Sailor Moon. Sailor Moon is owned by Toei while American Pie is owned by Universal.

The characters from Sailor Moon are assigned to the following characters from American Pie:

 **Usagi/Serena Tsukino/Sailor Moon:** Jim Levenstein

 **Rei/Raye Hino/Sailor Mars:** Kevin Myers

 **Makoto/Lita Kino/Sailor Jupiter:** Chris "Oz" Ostreicher

 **Ami/Amy Mizuno/Sailor Mercury:** Paul Finch

 **Minako/Mina Aino/Sailor Venus:** Steve Stifler

 **Mamoru Chiba/Darien Shields/Tuxedo Mask:** Michelle Flaherty

 **Motoki/Andrew Furuhata:** Nadia

 **Yuuichirou Kumada/Chad:** Vicky Lathum

 **Ken:** Heather Gardiner

 **Freddy:** Jessica

 **Naru Osaka/Molly Baker:** Chuck Sherman

 **Gurio Umino/Melvin Butlers:** Chuck's girlfriend

 **Hotaru Tomoe/Sailor Saturn:** MILF Guy John

 **Setsuna/Trista Meioh/Sailor Pluto:** MILF Guy Justin

 **Kenji Tsukino:** Noah Levenstein

 **Ikkuko Tsukino:** Jim's Mom

 **Rei's/Raye's Grandpa:** Tom Myers

 **Minako's/Mina's Dad:** Stifler's Mom

 **Unazuki/Elizabeth Furuhata:** Boy at party

 **Jamie:** Stifler's girlfriend

 **Ayakashi Sisters/Four Sisters (Calveras/Avery, Berthier/Bertie and Petz/Prizma):** Garage band members (aka Blink-182)

 **Koan/Catzi:** Guy with monkey

 **Haruna Sakurada/Ms Haruna:** English teacher

Shingo/Sammy Tsukino will also appear in the fanfic as does Michiru/Michelle Keioh/Sailor Neptune and Ryo/Greg Urawa as two of the band geeks alongside Darien.

There is also a character created specifically for the fanfiction named Matilda potrayed as Mina's sister who serves as a counterpart for Stifler's brother Matt.

Apart from changes in personality, the fanfic contains several key differences to all incarnations of the Sailor Moon franchise:

In this version, Mina and Raye attend the same school as Serena, Amy and Lita. In all other incarnations, Mina goes to Shiba Koen Junior High School while Raye attends T.A. Academy for Girls. Also Darien, Andrew, Chad, Ken, Freddy, Elizabeth and Jamie go to this school as well. However, as in all versions Lita appears in her school uniform from her old school though the brooch Serena wears on her front bow is omitted since the fanfic does not follow the plot to Sailor Moon.

Since it takes place in an alternate timeline, it makes no reference to the main characters identities, their past, the Silver Millennium, their advisors Luna and Artemis and the antagonists from all five seasons (with the exception of the Four Sisters).

In the fanfic, Mina has a younger sister named Matilda who serves as a counterpart to Stifler's brother Matt though in the actual canon, Mina is an only child.


	2. Illegal Channels

One night in Serena's room, the sounds of a man having an orgasm came out of nowhere. "Ahh! Ohh! Ohh! Ohh! Ohh! Ohh!" he moans. "Oh, yeah." said Serena appearing to be fixated at something. "Oh, you're so good." the man continued moaning. "Oh, yes." Serena moaned, starting to gain sexual pleasure herself. "I am the best baby." It turns out that Serena is watching a pornographic program on her TV, albeit the extremely bad reception. All that is seen is what appears to be a close-up of a man and woman having sex in the nude. "Oh, yeah!" the porno guy moaned continuously, revealing his half seen penis that is the size of a frankfurter. "Oh! Oh, that was a cock! That is a cock! Yes!" exclaimed Serena, pointing at the screen to where his penis is. "Oh, you're so small!" the porno guy continued on having intercourse with his partner. "Oh, yeah." she said as she ejaculated herself "Yeah, that's right baby." A blonde haired woman's face suddenly appears on onscreen. "Oh, baby wants to hide her hole." the porno chick panted, wanting to go hardcore. "Yes!" the porno guy replied. Serena looked a bit baffled at what the porno chick just said. "Oh yeah! I'm hole smuggling baby." The porno chick said with pleasure. "Jesus, would you just shut up!" Serena responded with disgust as the moaning between the two continues. Suddenly the door opens. It's Serena's mom. Serena quickly grabbed one of her pillows from behind and places it on her stained crotch. "Hey Serena. Just wanted to say sweet dreams." said Serena's mom putting her school uniform on her chair. "Yeah, yeah." stuttered Serena "Sweet dreams good night mom." "Kiss good night." said Serena's mom kissing her on the cheek while heavy orgasmic sounds filled the room. Then Serena's mom discovers the bad reception on her TV. Serena picks up the remote and tries to turn the TV off but to no avail. "Something wrong with the reception?" Serena's mom asked. "Uh, yeah. Yeah . There's… There's this nature show I'm trying to watch." she lied "And the birds are all scrambled and I can't even…" Serena's mom seemed convinced and she was about to leave the room when she hears the porno guy panting "Do me! Yes!" "Uhh." groaned Serena, trying unsuccessfully to turn the TV off. "Baby! Suck my big dick would you!" offered the porno guy at high volume. Serena's mom stopped to look at what her daughter is actually watching. "The thing must be broken or I sat on the remote or something." said Serena, confused as to why the remote's not working while Serena's mom walks over to her TV to get a closer look. Then Serena's dad enters her room. "Getting ready for bed sweetheart?" he asked "Yep, I'm all set Dad. I'm all set." Serena responded quickly, trying to pretend that nothing bad is happening. "Yeah?" Serena's dad asked again "No!" Serena's mom interrupted the two "No, I think she's trying to watch some illegal channels here." "Illegal…Illegal channels?" stuttered Serena in shock "This is just bad reception honey." Serena's dad responded to his wife, noting the poor picture quality. "Oh, spank my tiny ass!" the porno chick ordered "What's that?" Serena's dad asked curiously "Oh baby!" the porno guy calmly orgasmed "You know what? Here. Just give me this please…" Serena's dad said grabbing both the remote and pillow off Serena's lap to reveal her big stain. "Oh my God!" exclaimed Serena's mom, discovering the hideous site of it. She quickly turns away from her while Serena's dad tries to turn it off. "And let's get this…Ohh!" he gasped, discovering the wet patch as well. Serena quickly hides it with a blanket. "Okay, okay." Serena's dad panicked, pressing the off button with force "Let's, uh…what the hell's the matter with this thing?" Serena had a guilty look on her face, embarrassed that her cover has been blown. "Yes!" panted the porno guy, finally getting horny.


End file.
